Where Did We Go Wrong?
by rdfng
Summary: Why do you look at him, why do you lie to him? Why do I lie to him and look at you. Why did we start this? Why does everything spiral out of control? Where did we go wrong? RikuRoku slight AkuSora, RikuSora, & AkuRoku Mild Language COMPLETE
1. I Look at You

This story is based off of a well done picture on deviantart. Because looking at it makes me think and it's very sad to think about the relationship…

I finished this little story all last night. This isn't something too serious, so I'll make the longer version later. There'll also be a prequel and sequel, but no one probably cares. I just need to get the idea out of my head

xDDD;;;

Enjoyz

**Disclaimer:**The characters don't belong to me, just the idea

* * *

"Roxy…come on…"

"No, Axel, I'm not in the mood."

"But Roooxy! You've been busy this past week with work! I hardly ever see you at school these days!"

"Axel, no. Get off me!"

A bony elbow made impact with a stomach, and the taller figure coughed, backing away from the smaller boy. Roxas just looked at him blankly, not feeling any remorse for his actions. In fact, this whole 'caring' and 'feelings' thing for the older boy had been a faux for quite some time. He no longer had that burning feeling in his chest whenever he looked at the spiky haired boy, no longer feeling the tidal wave of emotions when those emerald eyes looked at him slyly. The fire in his heart had been extinguished harshly and had been smoking feebly for weeks – maybe even months! The blonde only harbored feelings of pity for the older boy and remorse for ever calling himself his lover.

"Geez, Roxas," Axel coughed. "You don't have to be so touchy! You're so…out there these days…" Axel had a feeble look on his face as he said this. Roxas wanted to vomit at that look.

"Sorry…I'm just…tired." Roxas muttered indifferently, casting his eyes to the carpeted ground to look away from those pitiful emerald eyes; it made him so frustrated looking into those painfully green eyes.

"Oh…I guess I'll go home then." The hurt in Axel's voice made Roxas' brows knit together in frustration – could this idiot not take a hint?! Axel approached Roxas' thin frame and attempted to kiss him but was harshly rejected with a turn of Roxas' head, making the chaste kiss land on his cheek. Axel, whom as taken aback, made a nervous laugh before grabbing his forgotten back by the door and running out the bedroom door in embarrassment. Roxas' only retreated to his window when he heard Axel slam the front door of the house, looking to see if the coast was clear. He could see the gangly boy move hurriedly down across the street into the direction of his own home.

Roxas pulled his bland curtains together and lay on his bed in a confused heap. He couldn't understand why his feelings for Axel just suddenly vanished. They had been doing quite well together for the past year and things in his personal life had been doing pretty good as well. But all compassion for Axel just seemed to run out the door one day and left Roxas with feelings of frustration, pity, and guilt. It was truly confusing…

He was only beginning to relax when his phone started going off, going into a buzzing atop of his work desk with a muffled theme from some video game or another. With a careless flip, he answered the phone with an aggravated voice.

"I love you too, babe." The deep voice made Roxas alert and a wide smile split across his face. But this voice did not belong to Axel. No, it belonged to one of Axel's best friends.

"Hey, I'm sorry, he wouldn't leave. You know how hard headed he is…"

"Ha, of course, it's Axel!" The voice chuckled knowingly at Roxas' burden, knowing too well how much of a nuisance Axel could be without realizing it. Roxas smiled at the charming laugh of the other boy on the other side of the receiver. A familiar shudder of pleasure racked his body just listening to this voice.

"So, are you available any time soon?" Roxas asked hopefully. He probably shouldn't have been so hopeful, seeing as he had been spending all his free time with this boy.

"Heh, can't get enough of me can you?" Roxas blushed. "Well, I would love to hang out with you babe, but I'm busy tomorrow and I'm overworked with a project for Mr. Squall." Roxas' smile faded from his eager face, but knew all too well that the other boy had a life outside of school.

"No, it's fine. Some time next week, yea?"

"Definitely. Oh, I have to go, my Dad is yelling at me to start the project."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

"Yea, see you. Love you, babe."

"…I love you too, Riku."


	2. You Lie to Him

Two more to go.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts II Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura

* * *

"Roxas, I'm home!"

Roxas made an aggravated sigh as he heard hurried footsteps run up the stairs and into the bedroom, with none other than his twin brother smiling at him with good news written all over his face. Expectantly, Roxas rolled his eyes at his twin and the slightly older boy just made a happy laugh. The other boy plopped himself on Roxas' bed before falling backwards happily, sighing contently that just made Roxas want to punch him for being so great. It was always about him anyways and he just didn't deserve it. He deserved worse – to lose that special thing that made him so cheerful.

"Guess what Roxas?" the boy breathed softly, shifting his body onto his side to stare at the blonde with half-lidded eyes of pleasure.

"What, Sora?" he grumbled in annoyance, turning back to his reading assignment for school.

"He said I love you...to me!" A soft giggle, a sharp tug on a frail heart, and an uneasy breath.

"…Riku…said that?" Roxas said in a low voice, almost dangerous and dripping with hatred for the other boy. But Sora did not hear it; he simply smiled at his twin's back before rolling over onto his other side. There was another happy sigh and Roxas wanted to through his chair over and slit his brother's throat.

"I know…it's so unbelievable…I've been waiting for so long for him to say it!" Sora said with a nervous laugh, making Roxas smirk inwardly.

'_He told me I love you before he did you, you inferior rebound_…'

"I'm so happy, Roxas! Have you ever felt this way with Axel? I mean, you guys have been going out since your first year in high school! Riku and I have only been together for half a year, so I guess Axel has already said –"

"Axel says it a lot." Roxas cut off, closing his book sharply and turning in his seat to look a Sora's disgusting figure on his bed. He would need to burn those sheets. Sora was silent for a few moments before he sat up again with a bowed head. His blue eyes met Roxas' identical ones. Roxas hated knowing that he and Sora shared those eyes. He knew that Riku would see him in Sora, but not entirely.

"Are you mad at me, Roxas?" Roxas blinked. He had forgotten he was staring at Sora so intently that he did not try to hide his anger. Roxas tried to recover by looking at the carpet of his floor with a forced laugh followed by an awkward smile.

"Not at all, Sora. You're my twin, how can I be mad at you?" Roxas bit his lip so roughly to hold in the insults he wanted to throw at the brunette that it bled. He sucked at it hastily when he saw Sora approach him with delicate strides. Small, angular arms wrapped themselves around Roxas in a comforting intention, but felt awkward against Roxas' skin, as if it were a foreign feeling. Roxas flinched and stepped back but Sora took a step forward and held the embrace.

"I love you so much Roxas. You can always talk to me you know." Sora whispered with a voice that sounded as if it were to be consoling. Roxas thought it sounded more like crude profanity rather than sweet words of nothingness. "I know you better than anyone else."

Roxas' mentality broke and he harshly wrapped his skinny arms around Sora's midriff. Sora took it as a desperate attempt for consolation but Roxas' true intention was to rip the boy in half. He abstained from his actions though and buried his face in the crook of Sora's neck and shoulder, white hot tears prickling from his tightly shut eyes and staining his tanned skin. Sora's arms wrapped tighter around Roxas and he cooed at him knowingly, thinking his younger twin was troubled and distraught with no one to listen to his woes. But Roxas was angry – angry knowing that Sora had everything. Sora, his perfect twin that outshined him in everything. Sora, that cheerful king of his school monarchy. Sora, that had the man he loved with him instead of Roxas. Fucking Sora, who thought Riku fucking loved him.

"I love you so much Roxas." Sora breathed again, burying his face in Roxas' shoulder and whispering more words of unwanted love.

All the while, Roxas repeated in his mind, '_I hate you so fucking much_.'

_W h o . D o . Y o u . L o v e ?_

The doorbell rang and Sora did not answer it like he usually did. Roxas' parent s never bothered to answer the phone or the door, so Sora made it his duty to do these things. Roxas just let his twin do so, since he was a bit of a taciturn. But Sora was in the shower at the time, getting ready for some get together, and his parents were out watching a movie. The bell rang another time and Roxas rose with aggravation. Some people were just so nosy.

And when Roxas flung the door open, there lounged that charming man with those emerald green eyes. But they weren't Axel's; they were too calming and gentle to be Axel's. And it was not spiky red hair that fanned around the pale face but soft silvery tresses that framed it in a beautiful fashion. The owner of that extravagant face smiled coyly before moving foreword to grab of hold of Roxas chin. Roxas just let him do so and kissed back full-heartedly when those soft lips met his.

The two boys tangled their limbs against each other as Roxas closed the door and buried his fingers in those extremely soft locks of hair. The other boy moaned appreciatively but broke away from the kiss, making Roxas whine in frustration.

"I'm not here for you Roxas." he whispered. Roxas grew angry and shoved the older boy off him, feeling the tidal wave of emotions he felt only a few hours ago.

"You're here for him, aren't you Riku?" he hissed angrily, biting his lip to stop himself from saying anything that he would regret later. Riku sighed as Roxas continued to seethe, knowing that it was partially his fault for practically making out with him when he was there for the older twin.

"I'm sorry, Roxas, but I can't lose Sora right now. It would break his heart."

"Then break it! You told me you loved me!" Roxas cried, feeling tears fall freely down his flushed cheeks. Riku looked disgruntled for a moment at the sight of Roxas. In all the times he had known the blonde, he always saw the blonde as someone who was tough and thought crying was for weaklings. It never turned Riku on more than anything in his life.

In a fluid motion, Riku embraced the shaking blonde as he cried. They stood there for a few moments until Riku kissed the boy's tears away. Roxas mewled contentedly and snuggled into Riku's arms as his anger melted away. How could he be mad at Riku? Of course it wasn't his fault his twin was pathetically dependent on him.

"In due time, Roxas. You'll see…" Riku whispered softly. They were about to kiss one last time when thumping footsteps were heard from the second floor. They released each other in time so Sora didn't see them embrace as he ran down the stairs. He squealed gleefully and wrapped his arms around Riku's long neck. The other twin looked at the ground distastefully when their lips melted together. How dare Sora touch _his_ Riku.

"Well, we'll be going now, okay Roxas? Kairi and them will be mad if we're late, ya know?" Sora giggled as he tangled his fingers in Riku's. Riku smiled at the brunette but his eyes lingered on Roxas, making the boy feel giddy inside.

"Yea, it's okay." he mumbled.

"Alright! Be sure to eat dinner!"

"Bye Roxas." Riku replied delicately. He made a sly smile at Roxas a moment too long and resulted in Sora pulling him out the door.

"C'mon Riku-koi! Stop thinking of Roxas when I'm your boyfriend!"

And Roxas locked the door, smiling at how horribly mistaken Sora was.


	3. We Tell the Truth

One more to go.

**Disclaimer:** KHII is not mine, but the story is

* * *

He flinched. He thought he was going to get punched again. But the bruised knuckle that had met his cheek previously had stopped beside it. Scared, cerulean eyes looked up at the hunched figure, shocked to see the emerald eyes that burned into his were glazed over with tears. He wasn't sure what tears these were; they could have been out of anger, disgust, or some other emotion that was a negative feeling. It made Roxas' stomach lurch painfully and he gulped at the air greedily as he scurried off frantically. It came out as an awkward fumble – his legs had been bruised from a sudden kick at his calf and he fell to the floor, crying out in pain as the brooding figure walked drunkenly to his broken figure.

"I said I love you, you little shit." A hateful voice rasped, sounding frightening as ever. Never had such an angry and hurtful word hand been spoken like that from the man's own mouth. Roxas flinched as he was abruptly brought to his feet and a punch connected to his cheek bone. An angry blotch of red began to form on the stricken area and Roxas blinked back tears of pain. He dare not look into those emerald eyes again in fear of being lost and devoured harshly from those green orbs. His body shook from the hand that held him on his feet and Roxas resisted looking into his face.

"Why won't you look at me?!" He was pushed back and Roxas stumbled, almost toppling over his awkward legs from the sudden shove. He stole a glance at the boy and saw he was crying freely now, rubbing the palm of his hand roughly to his eyes in an attempt to stop the on flow of liquid emotion. Roxas looked down hastily in case Axel caught him staring and waited for more blows to be inflicted. He deserved it. He had been deceiving Axel for six months now; from the day Axel began to notice his withdrawal the day at his house to the point of time he heard Riku had finally confessed his 'love' for Roxas' twin to this ungracious moment where Roxas had come to his house to tell him something 'important'.

"Get the fuck out of my house."

"What?"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" Axel screamed at the stupid boy with a cracked voice, sounding all the more frightening. Roxas stumbled and ran out the bedroom in fear of being struck again, and left the door ajar as he ran for his very life. Axel fell to the ground and sobbed for what seemed to be an eternity, wondering where things had gone wrong.

_W h e r e . D i d . O u r . L o v e . G o ?_

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Pieces of glass and ripped photos lay askew on the ground as a distraught brunette tangoed with a silver haired man to an angry soundtrack. Tanned hands fumbled with any object that lay close to him, that reminded him of Riku. He screamed as if he were being tortured when Riku finally grabbed hold of his small wrists in an attempt to calm him down. But the brunette only thrashed around harder to get away from the deceiving man whom he had trusted with his heart.

"Sora – listen – it's not like –"

"Shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" Slap. Riku froze as Sora hand freed his right arm and slapped Riku across the face viciously, leaving a very angry red print on his pale face. Sora took this chance to rip his other arm free from Riku's hands. He ran across the room and broke everything in sight and what his small little hands could grab hold. But Riku just watched with a pitied look on his face. He deserved it. He had taken this bubbly and sweet boy as his own and had lied to him. He had broken his little heart with the truth he had kept a secret for six months. He had chosen to tell him the ugly and wretched truth on their anniversary.

Sora screamed like an injured animal as tears rolled down his plump cheeks like waterfalls of sorrow. He beat his small and bruised hands against the walls and slapped glass objects and pictures of Sora, Riku, and – dare he say it – his brother. Roxas. When the glass of Roxas' frame broke, Sora savagely grabbed at the glossy picture, ripping it into shreds clumsily in his fit of rage. He wanted Roxas to burn, to be in pain. No, he wanted Roxas to die. That's how much loathing Sora held for his baby brother and he was getting a sick pleasure from knowing he had always wanted this.

Sora made a forced laugh and stood up to look at Riku, who had been looking at the huge amount of damage Sora had wreaked.

"Where did we go wrong?" Sora asked angrily, but did not wait for Riku to answer. He walked out the door calmly and cried silently. He had hoped Riku would stop him and say, "Just kidding! I still love you!" But Riku only watched him leave before he picked up the broken memories from his floor. And Sora cried harder, knowing that it had all been just a cruel lie.


	4. I Look Back at You

(begins to work on the prequel that's AkuRoku/RikuSora and the serious version of this story)

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me but this story idea does

* * *

"How's your brother?"

"Oh. He's coming back today."

"Oh. Staying at the house?"

"…No…he's crashing at Tidus' place."

"Oh."

It was awkward, sitting there in public. It was foreign feeling to the both of them, displaying their togetherness. They had been used to six months of secret meetings and private displays of affection. But this had been a year and a half later, and it still felt odd to hold the other's hand in your own whilst people looked at you. But they never said anything. They just put on smiles and kissed each other to lie to themselves. It had been all wrong from the beginning.

"So. Should I drop you home?" Riku asked uncomfortably, pulling his hand away from Roxas'. It felt nothing like his brother's.

"Yea…Mr. Squall assigned a lot of work anyways." Roxas said hurriedly, brushing his hand against his pants as if holding Riku's was a bad thing. Riku noticed this but looked away, telling himself they were great. Telling himself they hadn't gone wrong that fateful day.

The car ride home was silent, with Riku's eyes glued to the road while Roxas stared at his wrestling hands in his lap. He did not know what to think of their relationship. Ever since Sora left to live in Radiant Garden with their aunt things had been quiet. And with Axel leaving to go to college who knows where made things calmer. Too calm almost. He wondered if it was his fault for cheating on Axel with Riku, while Riku had barely begun to date his older twin. He wondered if it was his fault Sora said he didn't want to live with his parents anymore and if it was his fault Axel almost flunked out of school. So many things Roxas wondered about and none ever seemed to be answered.

When Riku's car had pulled up in front of Roxas' house, they both froze. There, a boy with brown hair stood next to a gangly red head and both seemed to be laughing at something hilarious.

"Is that…" Riku started but Roxas beat him to it

"Axel? ...Sora?" A lump formed in Roxas' throat. Axel looked the same. He still had his spiky red hair and emerald green eyes, the same gangly arms and thin frame, and the same mischievous smile that Roxas fell in love with long ago. It was his Axel.

Riku's heart raced as he sat in the driver's seat of the car. His knuckles turned white from grasping the driver's wheel tightly and his forehead had a sheet of cold sweat over it. But his yes remained on Sora intently, taking in the beautiful boy's cheerful smile and goofy look. It was still his Sora, the Sora that had charmed him into submission.

Unconsciously, the two stepped out of the car as they both stared at their past lovers with mixed emotions. Sora and Axel looked up to see who had come by since they did not seem to notice that a car had pulled up to the sidewalk. They both halted when they realized who had driven up and the air grew thick. Roxas had come around the car and next to Riku's side. Who knows what drove him to do it, but Roxas grabbed Riku's hand viciously and they both held on for dear life. It disgruntled them both when Sora simply chuckled as Axel leaned forward and whispered something private into his ear. Stiffly, Riku and Roxas walked to the two.

"Riku." Axel drawled as they were face to face with them. Axel in front of Roxas while Sora was to Riku.

"Axel." Riku replied stiffly.

"Axel." Roxas said just as stiff.

"Roxas." Sora said lightly

"Sora." Riku replied, again, stiffly and uncomfortable.

"Roxas." Axel breathed.

"Sora." Roxas said, and with a horrible lurch, tried to smile. Sora's eyes narrowed viciously.

"And Riku." Sora finished, making them all stare at each other with curious eyes.

They stood like this for a few moments, the air still thick with a feeling of foreboding. Riku nor Roxas knew what else to say, and almost simultaneously did they glance at each other for help. And a terrible thought raced through both of their minds. In Roxas, Riku saw Sora and only Sora. Sora was the one he truly loved, but wanted to be adventurous and see what it was like to be with his brother. And in Riku, Roxas saw a reserved Axel. He had wanted to take a break from all the chaos and drama Axel brought with him and Riku had been there wanting to experiment. But his heart still had remained true to Axel even if his hormones said otherwise.

Those cerulean eyes looked down at the ground and those green eyes looked at the entwined fingers that held no love.

"Let's go, Sora-chan." Axel said affectionately, bringing Roxas and Riku back to reality. Roxas looked at Axel in confusion. Axel never used honorifics and it was strange hearing them roll of his tongue.

"Alright, Axel-koi!" Sora said happily, swiveling around Riku as Axel walked past Roxas. Riku went rigid at the nickname. Sora used to address Riku like that but never laced with a sweet and delicate tone.

They listened to their footsteps and their small conversation with their hands still tangled together before turning around.

And they saw it. Sora had stood on tip toes whereas Axel bent foreword and captured Sora's full lips.

Roxas felt a tear roll down his cheek. That same gangly figure held Sora's cheek like his when they kissed, and smiled afterward mischievously like that. And that smile always meant they did more than kiss later on. And Riku – he had grimaced at the sight. Sora always looked away shyly like that whenever he was incredibly happy. His long lashes always fluttered like that when he was in love and Riku was hurt knowing that Sora didn't bat his lashes for him anymore.

And they walked off, smiling and holding each other like a happy couple.

And Riku and Roxas' hands broke apart.

And they both thought –

_W h e r e . D i d . W e . G o . W r o n g ?_


End file.
